Guilds Games
by The-Gate-Keeper-Clown
Summary: what happens when hunters dont play by the guilds rules? they get sent to fight each other in a sick and twisted game for the wealthys amusment. rated M for my own paranoya and some bad language kiddies dont repeat
1. Chapter 1

Lets start off by saying I** DON'T **I repeat **DON'T **own monster hunter. It is all owned by Capcom. I only own my own characters.

And in the future I will make the fight scenes longer and more complex I just needed to introduce the main characters and I had three characters to do so I shortened them and made then one-sided towards the hunters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Gilbert

The bright sun shot through the clouds into the arena like a rathalos from the heavens. It illuminated the large silver scaled shield held on his left arm. Gilbert – or Gil as his friends called him – crouched low behind a boulder covering his body as much as he could. Gil was a 16 year old hunting prodigy. He was tall for his age at 6feet 2 inches and weighed about 130 pounds. He wasn't very heavy but very strong which seemed to contradict his build. He wore his hair long running down his back to his shoulder blades with two strands that draped over either shoulder. His hair was white with a slight blue tint to it. He wore a ser of Brasarios U armour which was heavy for most but he still moved quickly in it. In his hand he held a sleek silver gun lance called the gun chariot which was made from the silver rathalos. He slowly opened his Gun Chariot and loaded it with three shells then locked it in place and waited for the beast to come into position.

The large pink bird like beast stood about 8 feet tall with a large yellow beak and blood red eyes. It had two large webbed wings which were usually very powerful and used for flying, however the right wing was missing completely and the stub was burned black. It had a long thin tail with a sharp barb at the end which could be deadly if one didn't watch himself. The yian-kutku walked nervously looking for the armour clad attacker who somehow had the power of a wyvern packed into his weapon. Suddenly its feet gave way underneath its self and if found itself neck deep in a pitfall trap.

Upon hearing the blood curdling screech of the yian-kutku Gil ran full tilt from behind his hiding place and stabbed at the creatures skull a couple times only for it to bounce off its hard beak. He then drove his gun lance down the creature's throat and fired off three shells ripping apart his prey's vital organs. He then pulled the weapon back violently and drove it down through the creature's eye and into its skull to ensure a quicker death-no one deserved to suffer. He waited for a few seconds to let the adrenalin die down. He slowly began to look around at the awe struck students of the training arena. Slowly he heard a clapping sound from behind him.

"Very good Gilbert I see I taught you well." Came a low and overly confident voice.

Gil laughed to himself _taught me? You just told me how to fire off shells from my lance all my training was from in field experience. _But"yes, thank you very much rath" was all he said not wanting to sound overly cocky.

Rath was a small unappealing man who taught all the new hunters the basics. Gil always thought it was because it was all rath new. He wore a set of blue guild armour which he was awarded for repelling a Giadrom and saving a young boy from death. Which hardly seemed the valiant feat Rath claimed it was. On his back he wore a light bowgun called the grenade launcher. It was made from the shells of different rock based wyverns like the Brasarios and the Gravios-which one Gil wasn't sure. Rath liked to stay out of harms way and take credit for the kills which angered most hunters who were unfortunate enough to have to hunt with him. His pitch black hair was worn in a clean cut part down the center of his head which he thought looked smart but on him it just looked like a target for a great sword. Rath officially changed his name to resemble that of a rathalos because he always claimed it was the king of the sky and Rath believed his place was in one of royalty.

"I see you are still using your fathers weapon Gil" said Rath in an unapproving tone.

"Yes the gun chariot has served me well." Said Gil hoping he wasn't going to here of Raths opinion of his father.

"Every hunter should use his own weapon not one gifted to him by his father. Especially not a father that was taken by the guild and sent go knows where." Rath smiled as he said this but quickly covered it up.

"Well I remember my father fondly and will carry this weapon proudly in memory of his hunting days."

Rath never liked Gil's father for the single reason that his father never felt the need to fallow the rules of the guild which of course Rath took personally. No one really liked the guild anymore but it was the fastest way for a hunter to make a legal living. also if you went against the guild you often disappeared.

"Well then as you wish boy but may I remind you your father's ways did not serve him well. I would trust you have better judgment. You may go know Gil the other hunters' still must demonstrate there skills to the Younge hunters"

Gil was called here to demonstrate the power of a gunlance to the students-essentially like a career day for the Younge hunters at the training arena. There were multiple hunters-considered the elite hunters of Pokke- chosen from the village to demonstrate there weapon of choice. Gil was tired so he headed home for some rest. Not knowing that it would be the last rest in his own bed he ever had.

Saun

Stepping into the arena was a tall teen-only 17-clad in a set of Nargacuga armour. On his back was a light bowgun called the sand fall. He had many other guns in his arsenal but this seemed the most appropriate choice considering the sandy conditions of the arena. Hi had long black spiked hair which reached his neck. It had a small braid at the side which was covered in a colourful cloth; however his hair was not visible under his helm. Saun stood at 5 feet 10 inches and always wore a smile. It was a common assumption among hunters and villagers alike that he was stark raving mad because of his combat style. Using his bowgun up close instead of taking advantage of its range. However he saved many of them from death many times before so they didn't complain-or send him to an asylum. He loaded the sand fall with two pellet shots lvl 1 and waited for his prey to be released.

Unknown to Saun was that Rath hated him with a burning passion hotter than pissing hot sauce. So Rath took this chance to take out his bowgunning rival and make it look like an accident. He released three kutkus form there cages and let them fly in from above.

_Hmmm where is that cotton candy with wings. _Saun slowly began to suspect something was wrong when he saw a shadow appear from above his head, then two, then three. He looked up to see three yian kutkus circling over head. _That's odd there was only supposed to be one and it should have come through the gate._ Just then the three bird wyverns dove from the sky each from a different angle coming at him from all sides.

Suddenly a huge grin crossed Saun's face as he put away his bowgun and pulled out a piece of one two inch braded rope. He quickly wrapped one part around his right hand then turned to face one kutku. As it swooped over top of him trying to kick him Saun threw one end of the rope over the pink birds head and grabbed it on the other side with his left hand. He then swung himself up onto the back of the kutku and pulled back on his makeshift reigns. He quickly jerked the monster to the ground and pulled the rope tightly holding the monster in submission. The other kutkus were confused and circled over head watching as there friend was wrestled to the ground by the hunter.

As he pulled on the rope the monster slowly began to admit defeat and Saun let him stand though still on his back. He then pulled back on the rope and the monster took flight.

"THIS IS HOW YOU HUNT YA LITTLE BUGGERS!" yelled Saun from his monster mount laughing like a mad man as Rath fumed at the hunters resourcefulness, no it was foolishness no one in the right mind would ride a wyvern.

He began to circle the arena before aiming the kutku at the other two circling. As he did so he drew his sand fall from his back and removed the reigns from the monsters neck. He then placed the bowgun to his mounts head and fired a pellet shot through its skull killing the beast instantly. He leapt from the falling wyvern and landed on the second ones back. The wyvern attempted to shake him off but he threw his rope around the beast's neck and pulled back again riding a kutku. He then fired his second pellet shot at the other aerial beast but it had little effect. So he tried a different tactic. He loaded one shot into his gun and took aim. Carefully and slowly he pulled back on the trigger and let loose a single bullet which twisted through the air and penetrated the creatures hide. At first nothing happened. The young hunters watched in anticipation. They were waiting when suddenly the Shell of the monster erupted in a colossal ball of fire. The crag shot had done its job well as the remains of the kutku fell to the earth, and Saun flew his mount close to the ground. As he got within twenty feet of the ground he removed his rope ad loaded a pierce shot into his gun. He stood on the monsters back as it came to 15 feet. He fired the shot as they reached 15 feet through the monsters skull and out the other side landing beside Rath making him jump suddenly. The beast died in midair as Saun rode the falling carcass right into the ground. The body skidded to a stop and he stepped off smiling widely.

"Aaannnd that boys is how it's done" was all Saun said. There was no clap, no cheer just utter amassment at his skill or insanity no one new which.

Angrily Rath stalked forward towards Saun. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? Were you trying to hit me with that last shot?" Rath stood there trying to stand tall as he could and seem intimidating-which was kind of impossible to someone who just rode a wyvern and fought three off in mid air.

"I don't know did it look something like this?" Saun quickly loaded a blunt shot lvl 1- which was meant to know monsters out- and blasted Rath back fifteen feet onto his ass. Rath stood up angrily and stocked forward, eyes burning with rage.

"YOU INSIGNIFICENT MOSSWINE, YOU CANT THINK YOU WILL GET AWAY WITH THIS!!!" Rath slowly composed himself. "you can be sure the guild will hear about this."

"And you'll tell them what? That you sent a hunter into the training arena without telling him the conditions of the hunt, or that you lied to the hunter about the conditions of the hunt. Both of those are illegal by guild standards so maybe ill over look this one little mistake of yours." With that he walked off with Rath fuming. He slowly walked back to his seat and waited for the next hunter to come. This one he was going to enjoy, he always liked Cassie. She was a good hunter but most of all she was pretty and he always enjoyed watching her no matter how creepy it was.

* * *

Cassie

Slowly the sleek young girl walked into the arena. She was 5 foot 8 inches covered head to toe in a white khezu X armour. On her back was a blue blade bow made from a Shogun Ceanataur. She walked with the air of an accomplished hunter which was rare in this village which was the most commonly infested village next to guild town.

"Hey! Rath can you give me a challenge this time not another kutku. Try something a little more powerful?" She yelled. "Let's give these kids a show!"

"As you wish Ms. Cassandra!" Rath replied with a wave and an overly cheerful face. He turned to his felyne named Kid. Kid ran down an alleyway and told the technician to send in the khezu. The technician then pulled one rope which raised a gate and the large white electrically charged beast from its prison. It extended is large head and screeched loudly which made all cringe who could hear it.

"Well it's not much but I suppose its better." She drew her bow and knocked one arrow from her quiver, aiming it casually at the beast. "Come and get me you blind piece of bat S**T!!!" She yelled this in her most girly fashion which confused many student not being sure what to think of her.

The beast picked her out instantly and jumped high in the air. She quickly rolled out of the way and fired an arrow in the bottom of the beast's foot. As the beast landed the arrow lodged itself further and the beast collapsed. The then ran at the beast and drew her carving knife while putting her bow away. The beast squirmed as it tried to pull the broken arrow from its tender foot. Cassie then jumped in the air landing on the creatures up turned stomach and drove the knife through the flabby flesh of the beast's chest and ripped out four ribs then proceeded to kick the Khezu's sternum into its broken rib cage. She jumped back with her armour looking like it as from a red khezu instead and smiled. The beast roared in pain as it died from blood loss staining the ground. As the monster quieted down she turned and bowed holding up a flabby piece of meat.

"Anyone for a yummy khezu fillet?" she asked innocently as a 4 year old. The students were terrified of this girl she was barely 17 and she totally dissembled a monster in less than thirty seconds. She seemed worse than Saun.

"Wonderful display of the hunting craft Ms. Cassandra." Rath said while he stood and clapped glaring at the students to do the same. Cassie bowed and laughed in a very feminine voice and a curtsy.

"Well thank you sir."

"Please call me Rath we are friends after all."

"No were not you creep" she said with a girly smile as she left, leaving Rath with laughing students.

Next day

Gilbert

Gil woke up to a chirping bird at his bed post and smiled._ Good old mornings. _He always did love mornings. Didn't have to do anything but eat breakfast and lay around till someone came and told him he was late for something. He walked into the kitchen and told apple to make something sweet he didn't care what it was and didn't want to know. He then sat down and drank a deep cup of coffee. Then a knock came on the door._ Well that's earlier than normal. _He stood up and opened the door to meet two large men in red guild suits carrying sword and shields called queens rapiers. They were handed out to guild bounty hunters because there poison could bring men to there knees.

"Are you Gilbert Murch?" said the one with a large scar across his eye

"Uh….ya that's me how can I help you?" replied Gil kind of confused.

"Cuff him, ill get his weapons." Said Mr. Scar. Instantly the other bounty hunter smashed Gil in the forehead with his shield and Gil blacked out.

"That's the last of them put him with the other three and we'll leave for guild town immediately."

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO GIL? WILL RATH EVER BE LIKED? WILL MY STORY BE LIKED BY ANYONE? It will be answered if I get some reviews. PLEASE REVIEW YES IM BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Im going to start off by apologizing, to those who has been waiting for chapter 2. It's been a while since I updated as you can plainly see. I didn't actually expect to right chapter two but I got great responses (except for my typos and grammar -.- I promise ill work on it). I've never been good at the whole editing and truth be told I right each chapter in one sitting and post what ever I got finished in those couple of hours so….ya ill probably have grammar and typos in this one too but bear with me ill edit this a little before posting and hopefully get better. Now you've waited long enough and probably gotten bored so I give you chapter 2.

Gil

Gil awoke in a large room chains to a cold hardwood floor surrounded by people also chained. The chains looked like they could hold a rampaging Rajang. He was wearing nearly nothing but his boxers and the chains much like the others. To the front of the large room was a stage about 5 feet high and behind it hung two large red and blue guild banners. Standing on the stage in front of the banners was a formidable looking man who wore a set of gravios armour but a blue guild hat sat in place of his helm which rested on the ground at his feet. Resting on his back was a large hammer which resembled a large spiked stone ball on the end of the hammers shaft. It was also made from a large rock wyvern. The man had a large square jaw and watched them all with a evil grin on his face. He spoke and his voice boomed out and echoed around the room like it was designed for just that reason.

"WELCOM CONTESTANTS!" he opened with a large roar like laugh after his welcome. "You have all been chosen to be contenders for a game that the guild puts on every year. The guild picks 300 hunters every year to play this game where you are – without over complicating things – going to kill every other contender to ensure your own survival. This game is called the guild games…..the person who gave it that name was the first contender for just that reason…SOOOOO I will now explain the rules to each of you. 1. Kill….pretty simple right? That's pretty much the only rule. In exactly 5 minutes each of you will be knocked out with a chemical and we will put you all in carriages. These carriages have a divider between them so you won't be able to contact each other though they are thin enough to talk through. Your carriages each have you own equipment boxes on top. When you are released you will be given your equipment box to take anything you can carry with you but choose wisely since you won't be able to restock or exchange you weapons till one week is up. The shortest this game has ever lasted is 6 weeks the longest is 1 year. We will be watching you all; we have ballooners above the contending area. When there are only 150 contenders left we will give three short blasts from the balloons which will mean you have reached the half way point. At that time you each will be rounded up and brought back here where round 2 of the guild games will begin. Those will be explained in due time. Now I will show each of you a map of the area, remember it well." With that the large man pulled a cord and a large map fell from the ceiling in front of the banners.

As he began to point out certain locations and what to look out for so there were no "unnecessary deaths" Gil looked around the room looking for other hunters he knew. At first he didn't recognize anyone but soon found himself looking at a familiar face. It was Shaun but he was biting at his wrist very ferociously like he was trying to bite the chains off. He really was mad. Next he spotted a girl from his village. He didn't know her name but had seen her hunt a few times and he didn't want to cross her path. As he turned his head back he caught site of the last person he expected to see here. Off in the far corner was a huddled up mass of a short fat man. It was rath the last person he expected to see here. He was a member of the guild and yet he was a part of this strange "game". No one was talking but Rath seemed to be mumbling to himself though Gil was to far to hear what he was saying. As Gil turned his head back to the large man he noticed the man put away the large map as he looked to them all waving good by.

"Good night kiddies" he laughed as a gas was sprayed from the ceiling and Gil blacked out again.

Shaun

Shaun woke up after the ceremony in a slightly cramped cabin which occasionally bumped and rocked. _So they haven't changed this game one bit…that makes it easier._ He pressed his ear to the divider listening. All he heard was a slight breathing. It was barely audible but it meant that his second target was asleep. He then looked at his wrist. It was red but not what he wanted. He put his wrist to his lips and bit into his flesh then tore a piece from his arm and removed two thin steel needles from the wound. He had put those there a while ago when he had beaten this game. He decided that if he was ever locked away again he needed a way out. He didn't think he would be captured by the guild again. But at least he would have an advantage. He used the two needles to pick the lock to the carriage door. After about 3 minutes he was awarded with a slight _click_. He gently pushed the door open and saw they were on a path through the forest. He climbed silently on top of the moving carriage and crawled up behind the driver. He reached around the driver and wrapped an arm around his neck then jabbed a needle into his spin and severing the brain stem. He tore a piece of cloth from the mans clothing and wrapped it around his wounded wrist. It wasn't a bad cut only and inch in length and barley a quarter of an inch wide but in this game if you lost blood you were fatigued and that meant death. Saun stopped the aptonoth and went to the back of the carriage where two equipment boxes sat. he took opened each and found in one all his armour and weapon but in the other he found a set of cameleos armour and a light bowgun made from the best grade silver rathalos materials. He knew this weapon as the silver semi auto. It was far more reliable than his sand fall and It has extra parts with it like a silencer and a long barrel. Those would help. He took his opponents gear since he wouldn't need it. he took an assortment of ammo from the box of the soon to be dead as well as some trap tools and a couple of nets. He gathered other materials and walked over to the other locked door. He smashed the door in with the butt of the gun as a large crack erupted from the door and it split in two. The contender was still out cold when Saun took his life. It was clean just a bone crushing strike to the spine.

"And so it begins again"

Gil

Gil awoke a few minutes before the carriage came to a halt. He heard a racket out side his door as the lock finally came free. He heard a mumble form out side that sounded like "damn locks are crap". Gil stepped out to see a lush forest all around him. He grew up in pokke so he never really saw much but snow and ice though he had hunted in forests before. He suddenly remembered there was another hunter next to him and he needed to get to his box first. He rushed around to the back and opened his box taking out his gun chariot. And watching as the hunter rounded the carriage and jumped at the weapon being pointed at him.

"HEY HOLD IT….im not even armed is that fair." Gil watched him carefully _FAIR? This game isn't about fair but an ally would be good, though he might stab me in the back._ He slowly lowered his gun lance.

"What's your name?" asked Gil as the other hunter opened his box and began equipping his armour, a set of vilociprey armour.

"Cody" he replied nervously. "Are you going to put your armour on?"

Gil reluctantly set down his weapon and looked in his box. He wasn't sure what armour to wear but he knew that he would probably die here and if he died he wanted to die in the same armour his father did and carrying the same weapon his father did. He selected a set of rathalos Sol armour created from the same creature his weapon was.

"Wow…" Cody whistled as he was the armour. "That must have been one hell of a beast huh?"

"I wouldn't know" spoke Gil quietly "its my dads…he used to wear this but he isn't really hunting anymore…"

"Oh…im sorry to hear that…come one if we stay here we are sitting ducks for the others." Cody pointed with his blade - an electric short sword with a matching shield on the other wrist – into the forest.

"ill take the rear" Gil nodded and began to walk ahead. He listened carefully for the sound of any monsters near by. There was no doubt that there would be monsters out here. This place looked just like the forest and hills region. After about an hour of walking he spoke.

"So Cody how long do you plan on keeping your sword out? There aren't any threats near by are there? I didn't hear anyone close by" at that moment Cody leapt towards Gils back and stabbed his blade towards Gil's shoulder blades. Gil pivoted on his right foot swinging his shield on his left arm in a wide circle connecting with Cody's skull before the blade even touched the armour. Cody grunted as he stood up a little dazed. But then ran at Gil again though still dazed. Gil was more ready this time though he suspected Cody for a while. As Cody swung his blade in a wide over head slash Gil simply tapped it away with his shield again. He loaded his gun lance with a shelling and locked the lance in place. Cody stood up straight again his eyes blood shot with anger that he was being beaten without any effort at all.

"how did you manage to beat even viloceprey with those tactics? I've seen dead mosswine with better reflexes than yours….and more intelligence in fact." This worked like a charm. Cody rushed him again but to no avail. Gil simply aimed the gunlance at his chest and put exactly 3.5 grams of pressure on the trigger as a small hammer clicked back and swung forward striking the back of the shelling and sparking the black power which then erupted and sent the shelling out in a deafening explosion striking Cody square in the chest and sending him spinning through the air missing 6 ribs and most of his vital organs in his chest. He hit the ground hard skidding and tumbling head over heels till he came to a stop. Gil rested his gun lance over his shoulder and walked away. As fragile as the human life was it was still emotionally difficult to take one. Good thing he was good at hiding his emotions.

Thank you for reading chapter 2 and I promise the next one will be up much faster most likely in the next 2 weeks. How ever if I do as I plan to it should be up by tomorrow or the next day.

P.S review

P.P.S if you have acquired a favourite character please tells me since I don't really have a main character yet and will be making another one since Cassie wont be heard from till later in the story.

P.P.P.S REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
